The Heart Won't Lie
by AnimeFan4
Summary: Sorato! Uhm what else? I don't know. Read and Review maybe. Yeah that's a good thing to say ok.
1. He Could Never Love Me

AN: OK this is a new digimon romance fic. I can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic and all   
these ideas are flowing in my head and are screaming at me to be release. Scary isn't it?   
Well let's see I know I am supposed to say something else, but what is it, can anyone guess?   
Oh yeah. DIGIMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!! Did you know that, well now you do.   
Bwahahahahahhahhahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! Scary still?  
  
  
  
  
The Heart Won't Lie  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: He Could Never Love Me  
  
Setting: Obediah High School  
Sora's POV  
  
I sat in class listening to the teacher go on and on about a subject that had absolutely   
no value in our lives. I mean how many times are we gonna use Algebra in the future. I   
know you're all probably really surprised to hear this from me, since I'm one of the top  
students in the school. But really this was absolutely pointless. I had to find something   
else to grab my attention or there was the serious possibility that I was gonna take a   
trip to dreamland. And wouldn't you know it, in walks a distraction. A mighty gorgeous   
one at that.   
  
"Sorry about that Mrs. Avalon. My little brother didn't bother to wake me before he left   
for school this morning."  
  
I knew it was an excuse, and so did Mrs. Avalon but what could she say? You're lying. Not   
likely.  
  
"All right Mr. Ishida. Please take your seat and try not to disturb the class again." Mrs.   
Avalon told him.   
  
Matt turned and walked to his seat. He caught my eye and grinned. Yep it was an excuse all   
right. Most likely he had been at a party until the wee hours of the morning and had forgotten   
to set his alarm clock. T.K. had probably tried to get him up and had eventually given up.   
Poor kid.   
  
As Matt sat down a few rows in front of me, I realized that he had been in my thoughts a   
lot lately, and I had to admit that I, Sora, Obediah High School's Official Tom-boy, had   
a crush on heart throb Yamato Ishida. It was sick really. Half of the female population at   
Obediah High had a crush on him. The rest were probably gay, blind and deaf, or were complete   
morons. Actually it was probably more than half the female population. And who could blame   
them. Matt Ishida was the blonde haired, blue eyed, bass playing, lead vocalist for the Teenage   
Wolves. And the band was the hottest thing to hit Obediah and the surrounding neighborhoods,   
since chopsticks.   
  
Oh yeah my feelings were definitely not in the minority. However, unlike others, I considered   
myself lucky because I knew the real Yamato Ishida. I mean we had spent all that time in the   
Digital World together. I knew that Matt was more than just a pretty face, oh but what a face.   
Matt held the crest of friendship. And what a friend he was. Although I had originally thought   
him to be a vain, self-centered, hair gel loving maniac. I soon learned that he had a much more   
sensitive and softer side to him. (AN: OOOH!! My hearts going to mush. Ok on with the story!)   
He genuinely loved his little brother T.K., and many times put his safety above his own. He often   
knew what to say to a person to make them feel better, and he had a great sense of humor. He had a   
strong sense of honor and justice too. Oohhh! I could go on for days thinking of all the stuff   
about him that's great, but the bell just range and I gotta get to my next class.  
  
Well this class is just about as useless as the last one. Oh well. Back to Matt. I know that I care   
about him in a way that I care about sets him apart from everybody else. But… What's the chance   
that he feels the same? Zip, Zilch, and Nada. Yeah, the chances are like slim to none, and slim   
is on vacation.   
  
He's got his pick of the entire female population here at Obediah, why would he choose me. Good   
question, one answer, he wouldn't. I, Sora, am ordinary. There is nothing special about me, and   
nothing that sets me apart from any other girl. I am certainly not as beautiful as his latest   
girlfriend. Oh yeah, he changes girlfriends as often as he changes his socks. What's that tell me.   
Should tell me he could never be faithful and that he is a womanizer. Instead my heart says no   
he's not that way, he's just lonely and searching for his life partner. And how's he gonna know   
without testing all the samples that are made available to him. Yep that's my heart. Great isn't   
it? Well I've wasted another class period feeling sorry for myself. Let's go see if I can waste   
another.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Heart Won't Lie  
  
AN: Hi all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I love you all. I am very unsure in my abilities   
as a writer and I treasure every review (POSITIVE REVIEW THAT IS) I receive from you guys. Please send me   
more, they are like the air that I breathe. I need them. OK? Well was that a little over done. I think maybe?  
  
OH HERE WE GO AGAIN! Do you know what I'm gonna say next? I bet you do! Congratulations you get a   
cookie (throws whatever type of cookie you want to you)!  
I DON"T OWN DIGIMON!!!!  
  
  
Ch.2: The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Setting: Ishida Household  
Matt's POV  
  
Flipping through the channels. We have like 100 different channels on this TV, thanks to Digital Cable, and   
there is still nothing good on to watch. So flip, flip, flip. What's up with all the romantic shit on TV today?   
Oh yeah Valentine's Day is this Friday. Not like the holiday means anything to me, maybe if I had a girlfriend   
I actually cared about it would. Someone say with beautiful red hair, cinnamon colored eyes, and legs that   
just wouldn't stop. All right enough about Sora Takenouchi. I mean sure the last couple of years had been   
good to here. Hehehehe, real good. UGH!!  
  
"Matt I'm home."  
  
"In here T.K." I called to my little brother, and sure enough around the corner comes the smaller version   
of myself.  
  
"What are you doing here squirt?" I asked him when he plopped down beside me on the couch.   
  
"Oh I just stopped by to see what you're up to. What are you watching?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Over 100 channels, and nothing on." I answered him.  
  
"Tell me something I didn't know. Why don't we get out of here and go down to the park or something Matt?"   
T.K. could tell that I was on the edge of insanity, I was watching Sailor Moon for Christ's sake.  
  
"Sure whatever. Nothing better to do anyway." I grumbled as I pulled myself off the couch.  
  
"That's right. There is nothing better than hanging out with your little brother!"   
  
"Right T.K. So what's got you up in the clouds today huh? I bet it's gotta do with a certain Kamiya female and   
a certain social event this Friday night."  
  
"Oh yeah! You should have seen Davis' face when Kari agreed to go with me today. When is that guy gonna get   
a clue?" T.K. laughed, he could still remember the shock and grief on the other boy's face. He was so pitiful, and it   
made T.K. laugh even more at the thought of it.  
  
"Yeah why would Kari choose Davis, when she could have a younger version of Obediah's most wanted!" I   
snickered. It was well known around town that any girl would give her left arm to go out with me. Well almost any   
girl.  
  
T.K. watched as the emotions played across his older sibling's face. And he was pretty sure he knew the reason. He   
had seen the glances Matt had been throwing towards a certain Digi-destined. However, Matt seemed to think that   
the former holder of the crest of Love wanted nothing to do with him. But T.K. had seen the glances she had been   
throwing him way as well. He was glad he had had the courage to tell Kari how he really felt. He would hate to be in   
the predicament Matt was now facing.  
  
"Come on T.K. let's get out of here before I turn into a couch potato." I called to him. We made our way out of the   
house and down to the city's park.  
  
  
Setting: Obediah Park  
Matt's POV (STILL)  
  
I had been hoping that by getting out of the house and enjoying the fresh air it would clear my hind of a certain red   
head. BUT NOOOO! She just had to be sitting underneath a tree in the park with an expression on her face that   
made my heart weep. So of course I had to go over to her and see if there was any way I could be her knight in shining   
armor.   
  
"Sora… are you ok?" I asked her quietly once I had reached her side and she had turned to face me.  
  
"Ma.. Matt! I'm fine, just feeling a little down I guess." Sora replied to me. Her slight stammer and the faint blush   
that spread across her cheeks surprised me. Well Sora had always been a private person and I had probably embarrassed   
her by catching her in a moment of weakness. I knew she wanted everyone to see her as this strong individual who could   
take anything that life through at her, but at times I saw past that. I knew that usually she felt the same as me. Lost and afraid.   
Only wanting to find someone to love and be loved in return. God I sound pathetic. I guess she brings out the softer side in me.   
  
"Do you wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps Sora." I told her. I was hoping that she would confide in me what was troubling   
her. I just wanted to take away her problems and see her smile.   
  
"Tai told me today that he's in love with me. I didn't know what to say." Sora told me. Sora could still remember the awkward   
moment after he had made his confession. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but what else could she do, what else could   
she say to him. So she said she needed time to think about it.   
  
I felt my heart and soul break. Of course Tai was in love with her. He had been infatuated with her since our first adventure in the   
digital world. Obviously that infatuation had developed into something much more intimate and deep. Yet she seemed upset over   
the news, I had always thought Sora was in love with him. Could she possibly be in love with someone else, mainly me? NO MATT!   
Don't even think about it, you could never hurt Tai in such a way. He's your best friends damn it! It was then and there I decided I   
would never tell Sora how I felt about her. I would bury my emotions so deep that I would forget about them and they would go away.   
I hope. I noticed that Sora was staring at me, I realized she was waiting for me to reply.  
  
"You don't seem to thrilled about the news Sora."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I'm not. I just don't want to hurt him. Oh Matt. I was in love with him for so long, but over the years he   
never gave me any kind of sign that he felt the same way. Eventually I just gave up. Matt, I don't know what to do!" Sora cried to me.   
  
I slowly took her into my arms and tried to comfort her as she cried into my shirt. I knew then what I had to say. Tai loved her and he   
would treat her like a queen. She could have all she ever wanted if she started a relationship with him. She had loved him, if there was   
even a small chance that she still did then I had no right to stand in their way. I slipped my hand under chin and brought her head up   
so I could see her when I spoke my next words.  
  
"Sora. You once loved him. Is it possible that you still might?" I could see that I had really thrown her for a loop with this question  
because it took her several moments to respond.   
  
"I don't think so Matt."  
  
I tried not to let my heart leap for joy at these words; I had to do what was best for Sora.  
  
"Sora, feelings like those don't change over night. I think that if you were really in love with him then maybe you should give you guys   
a chance." I couldn't help but wince at the look of hurt and regret that flashed across her face. She crawled out of my lap and turned   
away from me. She turned back to face me with her next question.  
  
"Is that really what you think Matt?" She asked me. Well this was it. This was the defining moment. Could I really send my angel into   
the arms of another man? It didn't take me more than a moment to decide. Yeah I could, if it was in her best interest and would make   
her happy. Damn right I could. I loved her that much.  
  
"I do Sora. I think Tai could make you happy." My heart died with those words. I knew that I would never love anyone again the   
way that I had loved this girl. But I had done what was right. I watched as she gave me a sad little smile. I knew one day she would   
thank me for what I'd done. But she would never know the true reason behind my actions.   
  
"Thanks Matt. I gotta go, I guess I need to talk to Tai." With those words she gave me a small kiss on the cheek and left. As she   
disappeared around the corner I felt one lonely tear wind it's way down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. I would forget her.   
I will not stand in the way of what could truly make her happy.  



	3. Letting Go With A Smile

The Heart Won't Lie  
  
AN: Oh my god. I'm crying, seriously people. You've got me crying from all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving   
for this story. Normally I can just write a story, but this one has taken a lot of work. I want it to be special. I've had the   
idea for months, but didn't have the courage to actually submit it. You guys are all great. The last chapters will be out   
this weekend. And I have other fics I've already started on and I will be submitting shortly. Thanks to all of you. You   
have no idea how much your support means to me. One last thing. Can anyone guess? I DON"T OWN DIGIMON!!!!   
Ok.. So that wasn't the last thing, this actually this. A note that this chapter is basically in Tai's POV. I wanted to let   
you guys understand that Tai really loved Sora and he wasn't being a jerk and just stealing her from Matt. But how much   
does he love her? Enough to let her go?  
  
  
Ch. 3: Letting Go With A Smile  
  
The young man walked down the busy streets of downtown Obediah, and yet he failed to notice the children   
singing Christmas carols to passing shoppers, or the families sitting around the Christmas tree talking about the coming   
holidays that would reunite them with friends and family.  
  
Instead his mind was a million miles away; his thoughts centered on a certain redhead who had brought him   
more joy in the last year than he had ever known. Yet he knew that these moments of happiness would soon come to   
an abrupt halt. He could no longer deny what he had known in his heart all along. He was surprised she had been able   
to keep the charade up this long. She had worked hard the last year to keep the truth from him. Yet there were   
occasions when she'd let the mask fall and he could see the hurt and longing she constantly fought to hide. She probably   
figured that be concealing the truth she was actually spearing him pain, but the constant denial hurt him far more than the   
truth ever could.   
  
He knew that she cared about him, and that was why she had agreed to be his girlfriend. She had not agreed   
because she loved him, but because she didn't want to hurt him by refusing. Yet he knew the time was coming when he   
would have to let her go, since he loved her it was the only thing he could do.   
  
He would never let her see how much he hurt inside and that his own heart was breaking while hers was being   
set free. He would let her walk away with a smile on his face, so that she never had to look back. He knew that was all   
he could do for her, and it was the best thing.  
  
He remembered days long ago when he had been more than a friend in her eyes, yet somewhere along the line   
her feelings had changed again. He couldn't blame anyone but himself, he had known what was in her heart for quite   
some time, and yet he had never allowed her to see what was in his own until it was too late. By the time he had found   
the courage to confess, her love had drifted once again. Yet he suspected his bad timing was not the sole reason for the   
change, somewhere along the line she had met someone else. Someone who still held her heart, of course she hadn't   
spoken of anyone, but it was obvious that a part of herself was missing.   
  
The young man shook his head trying to dispel the depressive thoughts that clouded his brain; he had never been one   
to stay down for long. Yes he loved her, and a part of him always would, but sometimes if you love someone you gotta let   
them go. What he needed right now was the company of old friends. He had not seen most of the original digi-destined for   
several years.   
  
T.K. and Kari were living in Tokyo. They had gotten married shortly after high school and were now attending the   
university there. Kari was studying photography, while T.K. studied writing. They were both very happy and he saw them   
whenever time allowed.   
  
Mimi was still living in the states and was currently teaching elementary education. Joe had moved to the states   
after he graduated from high school to attend university and become a doctor. He and Mimi had met up and now they're   
engaged to be married this spring.  
  
Izzy worked in Tokyo for one of the leading software engineering companies as a programmer. He enjoyed his work   
and was currently dating one of his coworkers, who happened to be Jun Motimya. Go figure. But Izzy seemed quite taken with   
her, and if Izzy liked her then he could deal with it.   
  
Matt. Matt had left Obediah immediately after high school. His band had become quite popular and they transferred to   
the states. Matt said that if you wanted to make it big in the Music Business you had to be where it was happening. And I guess  
it was happening in the states. His leave had been abrupt and rather cold. He hadn't really talked to him since then, only a couple  
of phone calls and a letter. He had repeatedly asked Matt to come visit, but the young rock star always found some excuse.   
  
Maybe what he needed was to see all his old friends again. He would see what Sora thought of the idea, and then see   
about contacting the others. He looked up as a local shop caught his eye. He knew he shouldn't, but he quickly crossed the street   
and entered the store.   
  
The store was decorated in the holiday fashion and he sighed to himself as he watched a happy couple browse through   
the selection of engagement rings. An elderly man was assisting them and what he could only assume was his wife was cleaning   
down the glass displays. The woman looked up at him as the bells above the door announced his arrival. She quickly set aside the   
bottle of glass cleaner to be of assistance.   
  
"Good afternoon Sir! Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No thank you. I just wanted to take a look at the engagement rings that you have in stock." Tai replied to the woman.  
  
"Oh well. Let's see what we can find for you then. I'm surprised you're girlfriend isn't here with you." The sales woman   
asked as she set several leather bound cases before him. He looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"I wish she was here with me." Tai replied to her with a sad smile. She looked surprised at his words and Tai quickly   
regretted coming into the store.   
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am. It's getting late and I have to be on my way. Maybe I'll look at them some other time." He quickly   
apologized to her as he made his way out of the store. He walked the mile home to his small apartment. He had to get ready.   
Sora was coming over tonight to watch some movies, but what they really needed to do was talk. Once home he made dinner   
and cleaned his apartment, he may be neat for a guy but he was still a guy. He had just finished putting away the dishes when   
his doorbell rang. He practically ran over to the door and opened it to reveal the bearer of the crest of love.  
  
"Hi Sora! Come on in."  
  
"Hey Tai. Something smells good, have you already eaten?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have some leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry."   
  
"Great. I'm starving. I haven't had a chance to eat anything since I got off work." Sora told him as she prepared a small plate of   
the pasta.  
  
"How was work?" Tai asked her as he got her a glass of iced tea.  
  
"Work. You know I really don't like my job. But I have bills to pay and I can't really afford to go to university right now, which is   
what I really want to do."  
  
"Yeah I know. Sora the fashion designer. Funny with Mimi's obsession with clothes I thought she'd be the fashion designer. I didn't   
think you even liked clothes!"   
  
"Tai! Of course I like clothes. I may not be obsessed with them, but I'm still female and females always like clothes. So how was   
work for you?"  
  
"I didn't go to work today." Tai told her. She looked up at him in surprise, unlike her Tai loved his job as an ambassador to the digital   
world.   
  
"Why not? Are you feeling ok?" Sora asked him as she quickly reached her hand up to see if he was running a fever.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just was feeling a little down, and decided to take the day off to just relax and think about some stuff." He told her,   
trying to avoid the hand reaching for his forehead.   
  
"That's not like you. Normally you seem to be really happy. What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm feeling a little lonely and I've been thinking about the past a lot?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Sora, I was thinking… why not invite all the original digi-destined over for Christmas. I know T.K. and Kari would come, and so   
would Izzy. And Joe and Mimi are always talking about wanting to come and visit. I'm not sure about Matt though… Sora? What's   
wrong?" Tai asked her. He had been watching her face when he spoke and at Matt's name she went pale and sat down.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong Tai. I think you just caught me by surprise that's all." She quickly lied to him. But he had already seen the look   
on her face, and he had seen it many times before.   
  
"Matt huh."  
  
"What?" Sora asked him with a confused look on her face, but Tai could also see the fear. She hid it really well, but she had been a part of   
his life since he was two years old and he knew how to read her. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his long dark hair. He sat down   
on the couch and tried to collect his thoughts. He had not been planning on confronting her tonight. But maybe it was for the best. It was   
time to face the truth.   
  
  
AN: Well that's that Chapter. Just a little note. I've always respected the way Tai dealt with the situation during the Christmas episode.   
I could tell he was heart broken, but like a man he let her go to the one she loved. I'd never loved him more than at that moment. This song reminds   
me a lot of that episode and what he did. I don't own the song, though I love it.   
  
Smile  
  
I still remember the night we met   
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know   
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so  
  
I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
  
Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me  
  
I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
  
I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills   
  
  
  



	4. Unexpected Reunions

AN: All right guys I'm gonna submit the last two chapters of this story tonight.  
  
I'm sorry it's taken so long. Suffered some personal tragedies that really left me not  
  
in the mood to write or submit any more stories. But maybe this'll help. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. I don't own digimon.  
  
Sora!"  
  
The red-head turned at the sound of someone calling her name.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura. How was your weekend?" Sora asked the other girl.  
  
"Wonderful. It was so nice to see my parent's and Sam again."  
  
"Sam's your boyfriend right?"  
  
"Speaking of boyfriends you'll never guess who I saw this weekend." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tai!" Sakura told the other girl. She knew little of the breakup that had happened last year. Only that it had been sudden and unexpected. Many people had been surpassed when the seemingly happy couple had decided to end their relationship.  
  
"You saw Tai? How's he doing?" Even Sora could hear the anxiety in her voice. Their breakup had been swift and clean, but Sora knew that he had been hurt, despite her attempts to hide his pain.  
  
"Well, he seems to be doing pretty well. I think he's dating some French girl."  
  
"You mean Catherine!?" Sora asked, remembering the blonde digi-destined he'd met during his trip to France with T.K.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's her name. From what I've heard they've been spending quite a bit of time together, and he seems to really like her."  
  
Sora sighed as a feeling of relief swept through her. She had been really worried about  
  
her friend these last few months, and letters from Tai's sister, Kari, did not ease her conscience. At least now he seemed to be coming out of hiding. But then nothing had been able to keep that boy down for long.  
  
"What's that smile for?" Sakura asked, surprised at the number of emotions that had crossed her friend's face in the last minute or so.  
  
"Oh, I'm just glad to hear he's doing well." Sora told her.  
  
"OK. So, are you gonna go to that dance tonight?"  
  
"Oh the Freshman Festival is tonight isn't it.? I've been so busy, I forgot all about it."  
  
"So are you gonna go?"  
  
"I suppose." Sora told her. The dance tonight was designed to welcome all the incoming students. While Sakura had been attending Tokyo Univ. for the last two year. Sora had just started a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Great! How about we do a little shopping this afternoon? Since this is the first dance of the season it requires something special." Sakura said. Sora laughed, Sakura was always coming up with some exscuse to go shopping. She sure hadn't changed much since their days together in high school. Sora's smile faded a little as she though of another old friend who had always looked for an exscused to do a little shopping.  
  
"Sure Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was after five before the two girls got home.  
  
"Sakura, we've been gone for three hours!" Sora exclaimed as she walked over to the small kitchen in her apartment to grab a bottle of water.  
  
"So. We had to find you the perfect dress and I think we may have succeeded too. The dance starts in less than an hour so we gotta hurry up and get ready." Sakura cried as she began to run around the small apartment picking up various items she would need for the night ahead.  
  
Sora laughed at the site before her. Sakura was such a character, but she had been there for Sora during her first two weeks of school. She wasn't sure she would have been able to make it without her new friend. She sure could have used that friendship the two years after she had graduated from high school, but Sakura had already enrolled in the University.  
  
"Come on Sora. You've gotta get ready!" Sakura admonished her friend.  
  
"All right Sakura. I'm getting ready. You know it's really no big deal if we're late." Sora told her, in an insane attempt to reason with her.  
  
"Late! What are you saying? Sora, we cannot be late!" Sakura cried, horrified at the mere thought.  
  
"All right!" I'm getting ready and we won't be late."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Sora asked as she finally emerged from her bedroom where she'd been for the last forty-five minutes.  
  
As Sakura turned around at the sound of her friend's voice she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from her lips.  
  
"Sora, you look awesome. I knew that dress was the perfect choice!"  
  
Sora could feel her cheeks heat up at Sakura's compliments. Yet, even she had to admit she'd never looked better. The dress the two girls had picked out was made of black silk and ended just about an inch short of her knees. It clasped around her neck and hugged her upper body comfortably before it fanned out below her knees. Her well toned and tanned legs were enough to make any guy stop for a second look. The price was a little higher than she'd wanted to spend, but the look on her friend's face was worth every penny.  
  
"Well the dress you picked out is beautiful as well." Sora complimented her, trying to divert the attention away from herself, and indeed the dress was beautiful. It was made of a dark green velvet that complimented Sakura's emerald colored eyes. It hung off her shoulders and clung to her upper body before falling off her hips and ending just past her knees.  
  
"Well Sora I think we're ready and just in time too, the dance starts in about ten minutes." Sakura told Sora, as the excitement within her began to grow.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll only take us about five minutes to get since we live here on campus."  
  
"Well then let's go!" Sakura exclaimed as she began to push Sora out the door.  
  
"Hold on, I need to grab my purse. Without money to get in, getting all dressed up and walking over there would be a complete waste of time."  
  
"All right, just hurry up!"  
  
"I've got my purse now let's get going." Sora said as she locked her apartment.  
  
  
  
The party had just started when they'd arrived. They had each danced with several different guys before taking a break and getting a drink.  
  
"Unbelievable. It's certainly true that some things don't change over time." Sakura commented as she took a sip of her punch.  
  
Sora had been enjoying her brief moment of peace and was surprised at her friend's unexpected remark. She noticed that Sakura was watching a rather large group of girls who were apparently trying to gain some guy's attention.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Matt of course. Even in high school there were always some group of girls chasing him. And nothing has changed... Sora! What's wrong?" Sakura questioned when she finally turned her attention back to the red-head only to find that her face had lost all of it's color.  
  
"Matt! He's here!?" Sora cried.  
  
"Of course Sora. He started here this semester. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No I didn't. Last I heard he was still in the states on tour with his band." Sora explained. She couldn't control the heady amount of joy and anxiety that coursed through her body.  
  
"He quit his band earlier this year from what I've been told, he was tired of all the travel and harassment he was receiving from over zealous fans. He wanted to settle down to find a more steady job. I think he's planning to major in astronomy and physics."  
  
"Matt quit the band and is studying physics and astronomy?" The former digi- destined of love cried, all this info. was leaving her dazed. He had loved music and performing on stage. What could have happened to have changed all that.  
  
"Sora how could you have not known all this? You guys were really close friends in high school."  
  
"He left right after graduation, no warning at all. Almost like it was a last minute decision. I guess we just lost touch over the years." Sora told Sakura, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well, why don't you go over there and talk to him?"  
  
"NO! Uhm.. I mean he seems really busy and I don't want to bother him. Besides I'm sure we've changed a lot over the years and I don't think we'd really have that much to talk about." Sora rambled a bit nervously.  
  
"Really? Well you better think of something to talk about because he's coming this way."  
  
"WHAT!" Sora cried as she turned and sure enough he was making his way over to the pair. Sora could feel the world around them disappear as ruby eyes met sapphire. She was startled by the number of emotions that ran through her body. But one in particular stood out among all the others, one she had thought was long dead. The crowd seemed to part as he slowly made his way towards her. And never once did brilliant blue eyes waiver. 


	5. The Heart Won't Lie

All right peeps here's the last chapter to this little saga. Thanks to all who reviewed and those that will. HINT HINT!! Please review. Digimon don't belong to me. Neither does the song the heart won't lie. beautfiul song. Duet between Reba McEntire and Vince Gill.  
  
  
  
Ch. 5: The Heart Won't Lie  
  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours I stopped in front of the two girls. When I had first noticed the red-head talking to Sakura I was certain it had to be a dream. Not a minute had passed in the last two years that I had not wondered where she was or what she was doing. And here she was before me, less than ten feet away. God, where on earth did she get that dress? I could feel my body beggining to react to her presence and there had not even been one word spoken between us.  
  
"Hi Sora." I said to the former digi-destined of love. I was surprised at how calm and steady my voice sounded when my heart was going at a hundred beats per minute.  
  
"Hi Matt." She said to me.  
  
No more words could be spoken because at that moment a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"All right everyone this is the last dance of the evening, so everyone make it special.  
  
I knew that I had to do something before she left. I didn't know if I could handle seeing her walk out of my life once more. So I looked at Sora and held out my hand to her. When she placed her hand in mine, together we made our way to the dance floor.  
  
"Sora. I.." I started, but found I could say no more.  
  
"Matt? What's the matter." Sora asked me.  
  
"I'm such a coward Sora."  
  
"What? Matt, what are you talking about?"  
  
"There are so many things that I need to tell you Sora. So many things you should know." I cried as I stared into her beautfiul aubourn eyes, trying desperately to gather my courage.  
  
"Matt. Whatever it is you can tell me. You can tell me anything."  
  
"No Sora, I can't. I never could." I told her as the hope within me began to dwindle.  
  
Looking back over the years  
  
of all the things I've always meant to say  
  
but the words didn't come easily.  
  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
"You know Sora. It really is good to see you. I can't believe it's been over two years since we've seen each other." Matt told me after an ackward moment of silence.  
  
"You know I always meant to call you."  
  
"Why didn't you."  
  
"I don't know why. I guess I was afraid Matt." I could see the surprise in his eyes when he looked at me.  
  
"Afraid why?"  
  
"I don't know." I lied to him, I never the reason all too well.  
  
  
  
So many times through empty fears  
  
of all the nights I've tried to pick up the phone  
  
so scared of who might be answering.  
  
  
  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
"So Matt, how have you been doing these last two years."  
  
"All right I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
I took a moment to find the way to explain the problems I've dealt with these past two years.  
  
"Well the last couple of years have been hard. I've done a lot of things I regret. When I did them, I thought I was doing the right thing. But now I wish I could change them. But that's all in the past now and I'm just trying to make the most of each day that comes."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"I had thought it was, but after tonight I'm not so sure." I admitted to her.  
  
  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
  
but seeing you across the room tonight  
  
just gives me away  
  
Cause the heart won't lie.  
  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
  
But there's one thing that won't change  
  
I know I've tried.  
  
The heart won't lie.  
  
You can live your alibi  
  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise.  
  
The heart won't lie.  
  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
"You know Matt, I bought all of the CD's you guys released."  
  
"You did!?"  
  
"Yep. I used to listen to it when I went to bed at night, and then when I woke up in the morning your voice was the first thing I heard."  
  
"Sora...." Matt began, but I interrupted him. I knew he had to know how much I had missed him.  
  
"The sound of your voice on that CD was the only thing that got me though all those night after Tai and I first broke up. I missed you Matt." I admitted to him. The tears that had begun to gather in my eyes during our conversation slwoly began to fall. When his eyes met mine I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. And I knew he was hurting because I was. He cradeled my face in his hands and used his thumbs to gently wipe them away.  
  
"I missed you too Sora." He said as his own tears mingled with mine, and I couldn't resist the force that drew my lips to his.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
The morning sun was peaking though the curtain and fell right into my sleepy eyes. Instantly I was aware of two things, one was the warm body pressed up against my own and the second was the soft and steady breathing against my neck.  
  
I opened my eyes to the most enchanting sight I had ever seen. Wrapped in my arms was the same girl I had fallen in love with years ago. But what now?  
  
  
  
Long after tonight  
  
will you still hear my voice through the radio  
  
old desires make us act carelessly.  
  
  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth I had been cuddled up against suddenly dissapear. Instantly my confused aubourn eyes met serious sky blue.  
  
"Good Morning." Matt told me.  
  
"Uhm. Hi." I said slowly as the events of last night came crashing down on me. What did this mean? Was this the beginning of something for them or was it just a fluke? A one night stand? Looking into his eyes I could read nothing of what he was feeling.  
  
"Matt..." I started, but found I could not find words for what I really needed to say.  
  
When he moved to sit next to me on the bed, I involuntarily flinched and backed away from him. I was still feeling slightly timid and embarassed about the events of the following evening. I saw the hurt and shame that flashed through his eyes. I wondered if maybe it was a measure of his feelings. Slowly I drew in a breath and attempted to say the words I knew would change both of our lives.  
  
"Matt. I'm not sure how you feel about what happened last night. Did it mean anything to you, or was it just a one time thing?"  
  
  
  
Long after tonight, after the fire,  
  
after the scattered ashes fly  
  
through the four winds blown and gone.  
  
Will you come back to me?  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
I was startled by her words. Is that what she really thinks. I knew the only way to convince her that last night meant anything to me would be to admit to all that I feel for her.  
  
"Sora, of course it meant something to me. I'm kinda hoping that last night is just the beginning for the two of us. When I saw you at the dance last night I knew I couldn't deny what was in my heart any longer.  
  
  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
  
but seeing you across the room tonight  
  
just gives me away.  
  
SORA'S POV  
  
"What are you trying to say Matt?" I asked him disbelieving. Could he really be?  
  
"Sora. I love you. I have for a very long time."  
  
"But that day in the park you told me that I should start a relationship with Tai." I cried to him, never could he understand how much I was hurt that day. How much I lost.  
  
"I know Sora. But at that time I thought you were in love with him. I knew that Tai truly loved you and that he would do all he could to give you the love and hapiness you deserve. I didn't think I could give you that."  
  
"All I ever wanted was your love Matt. Nothing else could have made me happier. Something inside me broke that day when you told me to go to Tai. But I convinced myself that eventually I would get over you, and maybe I could grow to love Tai."  
  
  
  
Cause the heart won't lie.  
  
Sometimes life gets in the way,  
  
But there's one things that won't change  
  
I know I've tried.  
  
The heart won't lie  
  
you can live your alibi  
  
who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise.  
  
The heart won't lie.  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
"Oh Sora please don't cry. I'm so sorry to have hurt you that way. I thought I was doing the right thing that day by walking away. Would it make you feel any better to know that I really do love you. That I basically worship the ground you walk on." I cried as I noticed the crystalline drops slowly falling down her face. I had never wanted to hurt her. Everything I had done was because I had not wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Oh Matt I love you too."  
  
"No more lies Sora. You know if I've learned anything these last two years is that that you may try to lie to yourself, but your heart always knows the truth. I love you Sora."  
  
"Now and Forever Matt?"  
  
"Now and Forever Sora."  
  
  
  
The Heart Won't Lie. 


End file.
